mario' sonic and jak
by shadowjak9879
Summary: sonic and mario meet the only preoblem is there's a couple of evil guys who want to destroy both their worlds. R
1. the big race

**This is my first story so if you like it R&R and I'll write more.**

Mario and Luigi were working on their car for the big race tomorrow. Against Wario and Waluigi. The winner got an invincibility star. Mario and Luigi had boost mushrooms and a blue shell. There was no way they were going to lose.

**The Next Day**

The sun was shining not a cloud in the sky the perfect whether for a race.

Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were already at the starting line. The camera men that float on the clouds were filming. The entire mushroom kingdom was there. Princess Peach was there with Toad and Yoshi.

When Wario plugged up Mario's car's exhaust pipe so that Mario's car won't start!!!

**READY SET GO!!!!!!!!**

Wario and Waluigi sped off Mario and Luigi stayed there and didn't move until Mario used a boost mushroom and sped off. Luigi used a blue shell so they could catch up**.**

It was Wario and Waluigi in front by a wheel.

When Bowser's doom ship appeared. Bowser jumped out with the star rod. This turned Bowser into metal Bowser which made him practically invincible.

Mario and Luigi went to fight metal bowser. While Wario and waluigi ran off screaming like girls. Luigi got punched in the face by metal bowser and then got thrown into the ground. Mario punched metal Bowser in the face which broke Mario's whole hand. Metal Bowser punched Mario in the face and kicked him. Mario went flying and landed on top of Luigi.

Then there was bright flash and standing before them was person. He had a green Mohawk, black gloves with spikes on them, a furry chest, big black wings and he was red and black all over, except for his Mohawk.

He charged at metal bowser except he ran really fast and punched metal Bowser in the face. It dented his whole face! Bowser was on the ground.

When a metal capsule fell out of the sky and landed on bowser. It hit him so hard that he returned to normal bowser. Out of the capsule came a blue and black hedgehog.

Who were these weird people will Mario and Luigi ever find out…?


	2. the fight

**Here's a picture of that mysteries figure with the green Mohawk. Please R&R. **

Suddenly there was another bright flash.

Then a red and black figure appeared.

He called out "Jak". The guy with the green Mohawk nodded.

The mysterious red and black guy had a shaggy black Mohawk, two spikes in his back, two really big spikes on each glove and really muscular arms.

The black hedgehog yelled out "I'm going to kill you both".

"Try to". Jak yelled back. "But be warned see what we will to these guys" snickered the other mysterious figure pointing to Mario and Luigi.

"I won't let you Max" the blue hedgehog yelled back.

"Just watch me Sonic" Max laughed.

Max was running at Mario.

Max threw a punch at Mario face suddenly the black hedgehog teleported in front and grabbed max's knuckle just before it hit Mario.

Jak punched the hedgehog in the side of his head making the hedgehog go flying. Sonic yelled. "It's go time now c'mon shadow." shadow got up. "You're going to die slowly and painfully now".

Max and Jak dashed at sonic and shadow.

Mario and luigi didn't know what to do so luigi grabbed some popcorn while Mario joined the fight fighting everyone.

Max punches at Mario. Mario ducks while Jak kicks sonic in the guts.

Sonic drops to the ground gasping for air.

Shadow uses chaos control to teleport behind max and back hands max into Mario max and Mario goes flying."

I'm weaponless out here" sighs Mario luigi has a quick think and runs off.

Mario runs out of the battle zone for a while then luigi returns with Mario's hammer. Mario returns and whacks sonic in the head.

"God this is powerful then I thought." sonic gasped.

Shadow teleports in front of Mario and whacks him the face

"I might hate sonic a bit but you don't mess with him" shadow gasped.

Jak dashes at shadow and punches him in the head but shadow teleported behind him and Jak disappears into the air.

Max looks around and see's Mario he charges at him. Max is charging at Mario at full speed when Mario swings his hammer and hits max directly in the face. It hits max so hard it splits the hammer in two.

Max gets up "that's it now you're going to pay" max gets up and punches Mario in the face.

He went flying and landed right next Luigi. Who was just about finished his popcorn.

Mario grabs luigi by the legs and went charging at max.

Mario whacked max with luigi.

Then max punched luigi in the face and sent him flying. Max whacked Mario into the ground then pile drived Mario into the earth.

Sonic ran over to Mario to see if he was alright Jak drops out of the sky on top of sonic.

Sonic pushes him off sonic gets up and threw as much punches as he could and Jak grabs one of Sonics knuckles and bends it back and Jak punches him in the gut over and over then throws sonic at the nearest tree.

Out of nowhere shadow appears and max has pay back and back hands shadow.

Max and Jak nod at each other they both picked up sonic and shadow and punched them over and over then peg them at each other.

Mario yells at "STOP."

"That little twerp is right time to finish this once and for ALL! Laughed Jak.


End file.
